civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Oldag07
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Oldag07/sandbox page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:00, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Rising Tide Hey, nice work with your Rising Tide page User talk:Oldag07/sandbox! When are you planning to merge it to the main namespace? :) I'd prefer sooner than later, the Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide article sure needs to be updated. There's not even much that needs to be preserved, just the videos and the gallery I guess. Let me and/or the other admins know if you need any help! —ZeroOne (talk) 18:04, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate you being so welcoming. I must admit, have been on some wikia sites, where people would have been horrified if an outsider put this much extra information on "their wiki". I am glad to help when I can. :As stated, much of the information is forked from a thread found on civfantatics.com so it isn't all my hard work. I see that some of my new additions have already been added to. :I already moved some of the stuff over creating a submarine and patrol boat pages. I am just not sure how the pages will fit in with the whole site. Do i just move the whole thing onto the Rising Tide page? :Any additional help and suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks. Oldag07 (talk) 19:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like you're doing just fine, keep up the good work! :) —ZeroOne (talk) 21:12, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Documentation Hey there, I'd be happy to tell you about Lua powered templates and how to work them, the best way to do that would be to contact me using one of the methods listed on my profile so I could answer your questions directly, or you can always ask them here like you did of course. Otherwise documentation on the way this new templating method works can be found here. Here are some useful links within this wiki to understand what's going on under the hood: * Civilization_Wiki:Lua/Data/CivBE/Base * Civilization_Wiki:Lua * Module:Data/CivBE/Base/Technologies * Module:Data/CivBE I hope this helped, please don't hesitate to ask more questions. --Becer (talk) 02:10, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Replied Hello! I replied to you on my talk page. It took me a while because I wanted to write a proper response, but it's there now. Feel free to continue the discussion there. :) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 22:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello No worries! I'm focusing on primarily unit pages only - if you're working on the structure of the list of units then I'm fine with that - I still have a schedule on fixing up the unit pages themselves (e.g. Combat Rover, Tacjet). The list of units I made was really only a prototype - I like the idea of it so newbies can come in and see what they can replace their basic units with, but it is certainly quite messy. But sure, do what you wish to make it any clearer. I think it would be much better to create a hybrid affinity page for the three hybrids, as hybrid affinities and primary affinities play much differently, and sponsors can play the whole game as say, Supremacy and never get any hybrid units. Anyway, glad to see my work is being appreciated! I have no experience with Lua at all - I've just been using my own Civ:BERT Civlopedia in-game since that website isn't updated with Rising Tide. It's been a bit exhausting, but I feel like I'm doing it for a good reason. Thanks. MeepTMW (talk) 19:30, October 17, 2015 (UTC) : EDIT1: I've read through your message another time and realised that you could mean that you want to merge, say, Autosled (the unit) with a new "Hybrid Affinity" page. I personally disagree with this. Civilization V has individual pages for their own units - we should have that too, especially when most of Civ:BERT's units have special functionality and have deeper lores. Also, hybrid affinity units have just as much information on the Civilopedia as say Battlesuits do - in fact, often more. As I said I've been using the in-game Civilopedia so that's probably why you can't find much information. I've basically been one of the first to put statistics out here about the units because I was frustrated that nobody else (anywhere) had information on them. : So, what I find acceptable is to make the list of units a large hyperlink page to the unit sections of the affinities, and the unit sections on affinities will have links to full-fledged unit pages such as the Autosled (CivBE) we have now. (I think that is what you meant, but I need to clarify). MeepTMW (talk) 19:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :: You're right! The Extra Production cost line is in fact the correct production cost. I realised that the save game I was using (with IGeditorBE) has 25% Production towards Military units. I've done a controlled test with Combat Rovers and got exactly the same production values as there was in the lua files you have. I'll go around and update all of them now. These files are a big help, thank you. MeepTMW (talk) 22:16, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: That box chart is wonderful. You do a good job. If you want, you can finish it off and then put it on the unit list page - we can always revert it if people disagree. Also, in regards to your listing of hybrid units on primary affinity pages, I agree. I believe we still need a main Hybrid affinity page as many of the basic infantry, cavalry and naval units have hybrid alternatives that almost make them full fledged affinities. You can leave the strategy to me if you're not familiar with when the unlock, et cetera. MeepTMW (talk) 02:51, October 18, 2015 (UTC) List of units Hello again. I admire your work on the unit page. If you don't mind, I'm going to simplify the descriptions. I believe more detailed descriptions are warranted on the main pages - too much text in a list can be difficult to follow. Thanks MeepTMW (talk) 09:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :ZeroOne is right. Hopefully I made things a little easier for you. I don't think the lengthened descriptions are my creation anyways. I don't mind if you revert. :) well best of luck. Oldag07 (talk) 13:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Your editing break It looks like your editing break is not going very well for you... I don't know if you noticed it on my talk page, but I offered you a ban from editing in case your power of will isn't enough. ;) My offer still stands! —ZeroOne (talk) 11:34, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Rising Tide Sponsors Hello again Oldag. I've been trying to edit the Sponsors in the charts on the List of Sponsors page but I've realised they're somehow linked to the game files. I'm assuming you had something to do with them or are at least familiar with these function commands as you've done similar things while I'm around. So I've been unable to edit them as I don't know how to link the table to the new Rising Tide files. Just so you know, essentially every sponsor in the Rising Tide DLC had a Unique Ability change. I'm going to leave it for now as the basic tables I use are a bit awkward for the pictures and whatnot. MeepTMW (talk) 22:58, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Never realized I hadn't physically responded to this. I have fixed it though, before my "vacation". Oldag07 (talk) 20:43, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Blocked, as requested Hey Oldag07, I've now blocked you for a week as you requested on my talk page. You should still be able to edit this page, though. Just to clarify (to others), you haven't done anything wrong so this isn't a "real" block, just a "vacation block". ;) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 19:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Appreciated. Oldag07 (talk) 20:43, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, that went quick. Welcome back! How was your break? —ZeroOne (talk) 22:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Needed. As you can tell, I did some work on word documents when I was on "break". Well, I hope you are doing well too. Oldag07 (talk) 17:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) New patch A new patch just came out, BTW. http://www.civilization.com/en/news/2015-10-spoils-of-war-beyond-earth-rising-tide/ Oldag07 (talk) 21:43, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Created a page for it: Civilization: Beyond Earth: Rising Tide October 2015 update! Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 12:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Editing the data modules Hello, I noticed you were making changes to Module:Data/CivBE/RT/Buildings. Was there an update to the game since I last uploaded the data? If so you're going to spend a long time trying to get everything right, I could do another general update of the data if needed. I generally advise against editing the data files directly because the next update to the game will wipe out your edits when the data is updated. --Becer (talk) 13:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :I did, but it hasn't been updated since the RT launch. If you want to refresh it now, it probably would be better. I am pretty sure quantum politics is still wrong. Oldag07 (talk) 14:15, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::You might want to put my note in for the reef tiles if you do so. Oldag07 (talk) 14:18, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have RT, would it be possible for you or someone else to upload the contents of "C:\Users\user name\Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization Beyond Earth\cache" to Google Drive or something so I can work with the latest version? --Becer (talk) 14:57, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I keep it uninstalled to try and stay off it. Maybe ZeroOne has an installed version? Oldag07 (talk) 16:50, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I should also note that the game its current form is probably the final version. They don't seem to be updating it anymore. That is why I went ahead and started modifying the files. Oldag07 (talk) 16:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Well if you don't have the game installed where are you getting your new data from? I just re-generated my version of the modules with a copy of the database dated 2015-10-11 and I get the data that was on the page before you started modifying it. Isn't that the october patch you were talking about? Or was there an update later or are the databases I received not up to date after all? --Becer (talk) 17:49, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I am getting the data from the patch notes. Category:Patches (CivBE) The most recent patch was in November, but the October patch with all the big changes came out October 31, 2015. Oldag07 (talk) 18:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Alright that's good, thanks for the heads up. If/when I do get more recent data I'll upload it. --Becer (talk) 18:22, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. you are doing a good job. I just get a little ambitious sometimes. Oldag07 (talk) 18:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :No such thing as being too ambitious! The last thing I want is to get in the way of your projects and stop anyone from contributing. :) You're doing a great job! --Becer (talk) 18:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :FYI, Becer just updated the data modules with the latest Rising Tide data. �� —ZeroOne (talk) 22:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Great job, both of you! Oldag07 (talk) 01:30, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Quick editing tip I just noticed you added some links to your user-page for your own use. Just thought you'd like to know that the toolbar at the bottom of the page can be customized to include these tools on every page, which is very useful. If you don't see said bar it might be collapsed in the bottom right. --Becer (talk) 03:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks!Oldag07 (talk) 03:41, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::BTW, is there any chance you can delete these two templates. Template:Secondary TechBE and Template:Primary TechBE They no longer link anywhere. I checked with the what links here tool. Oldag07 (talk) 03:59, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Well now your talk page leads to them. :p But sure. --Becer (talk) 04:10, August 24, 2016 (UTC)